


Secrets are the norm

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Lambert picture this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their weekly meeting lead to secrets they will always keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are the norm

**Author's Note:**

> My first challenge like this. It's been fun already!

  
Written for:

  


  
  
[   
](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=picthis_lambert)   
[   
**picthis_lambert**   
](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=picthis_lambert)   
  
_An Adam Lambert and Friends Fanfiction Challenge_   


They had been meeting here for as long as either one of them could remember.The same time every week, two hours before the bar closed.They had both seen so many regulars and employees come and go over the years. Even the owners had changed hands a few times.

When Adam walked in today he was startled by the wall behind the bar.The ice blue light that now highlighted the famous martini glasses here at _Razors_. It was new addition since the last time he was here a month ago. He had been on assignment over-seas. That was always the only thing that kept him from his weekly meetings with Tommy. 

Tommy.

His secret lover that the organization had no clue he had. Tommy had started as his informant ten years ago. The organization had found him and paired him up with Adam.They had no clue what would it would lead to. The two met every week at _Razors_ for the detail of the latest mission. There was always something work related. It took over a year for their lives to start sneaking into the conversations. The first time that Adam was over-seas for three months was when Tommy realized it was more than just work. When Adam returned the uneasy feeling of fear in the pit of Tommy’s stomach went away the second he laid eyes on Adam at their weekly meeting. It was then that he knew he was fucked. 

They were both in so deep that they could not risk dating. It was a secret that they would have to keep between them until the time came when the organization didn’t need them or they chose to retire. 

Adam ordered an ice blue martini as he waited for Tommy. It was always a brief handshake when they met, showing no emotions. It killed them both to have to be so formal in public, but that was the way it had to be. 

They discussed the assignment Adam just finished in a code that no one in the bar would have any clue what they were even talking about.Tommy passed the new assignment over to Adam and stood to leave. 

Adam left shortly after, both men leaving in different directions to the latest secret location. It was then that Adam could finally have his love in his arms that he longed to hold. 

Some day they both knew their lives would not be consumed by secrets, but when you live your life as a spy that becomes your norm. 

  
  
[   
](http://kittys-devil.dreamwidth.org/profile)   
[   
**kittys_devil**   
](http://kittys-devil.dreamwidth.org/)   



End file.
